


Back to December

by Spicybez



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, ex to lovers, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicybez/pseuds/Spicybez
Summary: "It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing youwishing I'd realized what I had when you were mineI'd go back to December, turn around and make it all rightI go back to December all the time."In which Nini is back from the YAC for the summer and Ricky has moved on except he misses being a team.
Relationships: Ricky - Relationship, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Proulouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> a little disclaimer, this is my first work and english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for every mistake I might have made or will make.  
> This fic is basically my take on season 2, I honestly don't know how many chapters this work'll have but it's a slow burn so be patient.  
> I'll try to update regularly but with school and everything I can already tell that there might be times in which updates will be slower.  
> I know this first chapter is slow but things will get more interesting in the next chapters. Anywaay I hope you like it and if you want leave your thoughts in the comments I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter

Nini sighed as she looked outside her car window watching as the familiars surroundings passed by; she stretched her hand outside enjoying the fresh summer air. 

Since she was little she always loved this period of the year in Salt Lake City. While everywhere else the hot wave of June made it impossible for people to go anywhere that didn’t include an ac, in the lake region the summer breeze made everything seem magical.

People usually went hiking taking advantage of the good wether to go see the breath taking views of their homeland, then when night rolled around they stayed out until late barbecuing and sipping fresh lemonade on their porches watching their kids running around in the backyards high on the summer break rush. 

Nini loves being here, being home. Correction, lovED she thinks as Ricky Bowen’s house came into view. 

“So how do you feel about burgers for dinner? Me and your mom have to run some errands and we could grab something from Danny’s on our way home, they just added the veggie section and by the look of it it must be really good.” Dana said eyes still on the road 

“Plus it could be a nice way to celebrate you being back home for three months” Carol added 

“Yeah, sure” Nini turned her head pushing her thoughts about the curly haired boy in the back of her mind.

As the car came to a stop in the Salazar-Roberts’s driveway the girl stopped, taking in the view of her childhood home. She’s been away for a few months now but still she has been homesick more often then she’d like to admit. 

Nini held her breath before finally entering her house. In her five months away nothing’s changed she thinks sliding her fingers on the pictures on the wall. 

She notices her moms have added new ones a few from her spring musical at the YAC and one from the reenact of high school musical last semester, her heart ached at the sight of the picture. 

it was one of her and Ricky during the breaking free number. Her hands held his face pulling it down, his hands rested on her waist, both smiling like crazy, the world fading away while they stared into each other eyes. 

Mama C hugged her shoulder pulling the girl into her side noticing on which picture her daughter eyes were focused. 

“Oh honey…I can take it down if it makes you uncomfortable, we put it up the week after the show…before…”

“Actually, leave it, it’s fine” she said forcing a smile. 

Even though it wasn’t completely a lie it wasn’t the truth either, it hurts having a remainder of what she had lost but at the same time he was and always will be a big part of her life and she didn’t want to ignore that, she couldn’t. 

“We missed having you here” Moma C said leaving a light kiss on her forehead

“I’ve missed being here” Nini said her voice just above a whisper 

“Honey, you know that you can always come back anytime you want, right?”

“Yeah…yeah I know…it’s not like I don’t wanna be there…t’s just that sometimes I wonder if it was the right call, you know?” Her mom just nodded squeezing her should in comfort 

“I’m gonna go unpack and take a shower, okay?” Nini said abruptly changing the subject 

“Of course, me and your mom are gonna go get started on our errands we’ll see you for dinner” 

The teenager nodded before heading upstair as she took her first step on the stairs her mom calls her back 

“oh and by the way… it wasn’t easy for him either.” 

She doesn’t say his name, she doesn’t need to. Nini looks at her mom, both with a sad smile on their faces, she just nods before quickly reaching her room, closing her door finally breathing. 

Later, hair still wet, she lays on her bed thinking of last year thanksgiving’s night, when the thought of going to YAC first crossed her mind. 

She was so thrilled back then, it seemed like the perfect occasion to brunch out, discover new things and finally use her voice, away from home, away from heartbroken Nini, from always fighting with Ricky, from Ricky being unable to say I love you to her and from him getting closer to Gina. 

It sounded like a dream until she took a second look at it and saw also all the things she’d be leaving and how much would have hurt her spending her senior year somewhere else that wasn’t East High. And then there was Kourtney, they’ve basically been attached by the hip since they were 3 years old and have always dreamt about their senior year. 

Honestly she couldn’t believe it when her best friend told her that she had booked an audition for Nini to a school in Denver to attend during their last year of high school. 

Then just as Nini learnt that she was in the audience the talent scout was leaving and Ricky was in her dressing room finally able to say “i love you” to her, bringing back all their childhood memories and basically saying he was ready to commit for the long run with her if she would have him and how could she say to Ricky Bowen.

Then they were in the school lobby and he was talking to his parents and the talent scout was in front of her telling her she had gotten the spot if she wanted it and everything was moving so fast and she was barely breathing, as her Lola’s words about searching new beginnings replied in her head. 

She had always despised girls that made important decisions only based on a boy and she didn’t want to be one of them, it didn’t matter how much she loved Ricky or the fact that they were finally giving their relationship a second chance.

So she decided to accept the offer and go to the YAC, in Denver and it was fine with everyone when she told them.

She and Ricky were determined to make it work even if they had to see each other through a screen for a couple of months. They had already a schedule organized for time zones and phone call hours.

Then as the day of her moving came around she realized she couldn’t force him to do that, to wait for her. Nini had been in that position and it wasn’t fair asking him to.  
So she took a decision for both of them, doing the hardest thing she had ever done, the thing that hunted her for all the five months of her staying in Denver. 

Nini got up from her bed, running her hands through her hair. She picked her phone up from her desk, where she had plugged it to her speakers in order to listen to Taylor Swift while she was in the shower. Without even looking she dailed the numbers she knew by heart

“Hiii” it took Kourtney 2 seconds to pick up Nini’s call, the make up artist being too excited to hear from her best friend that had been ia since summer was coming around 

“Hey girl, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, what about you? I haven’t heard your voice in months” 

“Well …actually I’m back… you know for summer break and all” 

“WAIT WHAT” the curly girl screamed 

“Yes, I’M BACK” Nini smiled 

Both girls were screaming on their phone by now 

“Soo what are you gonna do tonight?”

“I’m having dinner with my moms, I already have my pajamas on, I’m already kicking summer break as you can see” Nini laughs

“Okay too much self pitying for my liking, tomorrow I’m kidnapping you” 

“Fine, i cant wait to see you” 

“Me too byee, love u neens”

“Love u too Kourt” 

Nini falls back into the mattress smiling she has missed being home and she definitely missed Kourt and her other friends. 

Denver was not what she thought it would be. She was excited to be there the first month, with all the classes being about what she was passioned but then she would pass by a make up shop on her way to her dorm and wanted to go there with Kourtney but she wasn’t there. She would pass by a really cool record store and think about how Ashleyn would have loved it. In every theater class she thought about how Ej would have died to learn those tricks. In front of her dorm, as a painful remainder of her guilt there it was, the local skate park, the one Ricky had looked when he found out about her leaving, they had already planned to go there during his first visit there… guess that didn’t happen. 

She can’t help but think that maybe she said yes to YAC a little too quickly. Being her own person away from everything and everyone helped her finally gain the confidence she was lacking in her first years of high school but if that was what she wanted and needed shouldn’t Nini be happier? 

“Dinner is ready honey” Mama D said entering the room 

“Let’s go eat then” she said getting up and joining her moms down stairs.


	2. Chapter1: Everything has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here's the first real chapter! Once again I want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake. I'm trying my best and hopefully with time it'll get better. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and I'll see you at the end

Kourt comes knocking at her door at 9:00 am sharp as her text from last night had let Nini know. 

Hearing the noise Nini lets out an excited squil bolting to the door and fully cracking it open.  
As soon as the two girls faced each other they started screaming, finally able to hold their beast friend after 5 months of face time calls and dry texts.

“I can’t believe you’re really here”

“Look at you Kourt, you’re glowing” they said overlapping the other and immediately laughing at how excited they both were to finally spend some quality time together.

“Okay, so I know we both are dying to know about the last five months but first thing first, this really cool brunch/coffee kinda place has opened on the corner between the 7th and the 3rd and has the best pancakes and smoothies you have to try it” Kourt begin to say as soon as they stop jumping long enough to catch their breath 

“Sounds good do you wanna walk there or be driven there by me” Nini said smiling

“NO WAY” 

“Yes way, I finally got my driver license”

“Omg Neens that’s amazing, I absolutely wanna see you drive”

“Let’s go then” Nini said grabbing her car keys and quickly putting on her shoes 

“Moms I’m heading out” she shouts before pulling the door close and guiding Kourt to her car

The coffee place where Kourtney took her was called Betty’s and was one of those themed coffee houses. The theme for this one apparently was music. The shop was decorated with old singers and band posters and the menu had song’s names for every food, the tables were the ones catching Nini’s attention though. They had black lags and the upper part was of glass but between the wrought iron base and the oval glass there were old articles trapped. They could be about some music events from the 60’s or about some rock band from the 80’s. 

That was one of the things that she missed the most about Salt Lake in Denver.  
Back there every place looked the same and there were very few original coffee houses that didn’t belong to some big chain. Sure they had a lot of fancy drinks but the lack of personality made Nini’s heart ache. 

She had found a nice place half way through march. It wasn’t too far from her school but it was a long walk and since usually she was late she would just grab a coffee from Starbucks on the way to school during the week and would go to her place to study in the afternoons to in the weekends.

Once they had placed they orders and had choose a table Kourtney started to talk

“Okay you tell me all about your fancy theater school and then I’ll update you on East High latest drama”

“Well there isn’t much to say. Classes keep us so busy we barley have time to do anything else. But you know we also have probably the best teachers in the department, we get to learn all these amazing acting tricks and we also have access to a studio to record some demos so I guess it’s a win-win type of situation” Nini said trying to avoid eye contact as much as she could, scared that her best friend would’ve sensed the doubts that were filling her mind if she looked in her eyes 

“You have to let me hear your demos.” Kourt said before taking a simp of her coffee “Sooo….anything else I should know? Any Denver’s boy on the horizon?” 

“Hum…not really, I made a couple of friends, sure, but I wanted to focus on me and on school, and it just didn’t feel right to start anything after last year mess, you know?”

“Well, I think that’s really good for you Neens” her best friend said putting her hand over Nini’s and gently patting it 

“Enough about me, tell me about you, I know that you played Belleee…” Nini dragged the last word smiling and inciting her to talk 

“Well… Miss Jen kinda hinted it after the winter show with the whole “I’m not done with you yet, come met after the break-speech” but I didn’t think anything about it. I don’t know maybe I was just scared and didn’t want to get my hopes up you know? Anyway when the break ended I went at the first drama department reunion and I was ready to think about the new costumes but then Miss Jen said she wanted me to audition and I couldn’t believe it when I read my name next to Belle I think I almost feinted. It was so exciting performing as the lead in a show even if it was just for a school production but I really wished you were there to see it, especially since Big Red was playing cogsworth” She said laughing a little as the memories replayed in her head

“I’m so happy for you Kourt, really, Miss Jenn couldn’t choose a better person for the role” Nini said with the biggest simile painted on her face 

“You know I almost didn’t want to come back to the drama department after the break” Kourt continues as she takes another bite of her food 

“How so?” the Yac’s student asked immediately getting serious 

“You know… you weren’t there and you are the reason why I started drama’s class in the first place and everyone was kinda down after you left. Ricky was backing out and Red was ready to follow him because you know everything Ricky does Red does. It just didn’t feel the same without you .. it still doesn’t. You always have this way of making everyone excited and you always make everyone feel included and once you were gone it was like the magic wasn’t there anymore…” 

Nini swallowed trying to hold bach the tears. It wasn’t like she thought that her choices hadn’t consequences but she didn’t think people would actually drop out of the drama department because she wasn’t there.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m so happy that you are pursuing your dream in Denver but we’ve missed you…i’ve missed you” 

“First of all I couldn’t be more proud of you performing as Belle, and I’ve already seen the pictures but I’m gonna need videos and you have to tell me all about it and second I missed all of you too, especially you” she said smiling brightly at her best friend 

After a minute of silence Nini spoke again nearly missing the words, her voice barley above a whisper as she begins 

“So…Ricky wanted to leave the drama department, why?”

“Well I don’t think you really need a answer about that honey, you already know” 

Nini stayed silent for a while taking in her answer 

“Uhm… how is he?” she asked holding her breath already afraid of the answer 

“Definitely better now, but it was tough for him for a while. He kinda closed himself off after you left, he avoided everyone except Big Red and every place you went together was off limits for months but then he and…” Kourt started 

As she was about to go on with her story Nini found herself wrapped tightly by a pair of arms as her view was covered by messy red hair 

“OMG NINI! you’re back” Ashlyn screamed hugging her friend 

“Ash, hi!” Nini said hugging her back as soon as she connected to who the pair of arms belonged

“Why haven’t you told us that you were coming back! we’d have throw you a welcome home party” 

“It was a last minute kinda thing, I was supposed to stay in Denver until July for my finals but then I was done with them by June and my moms booked my a last minute flight. Between the packing and saying goodbye I didn’t have the time to actually tell anyone.” 

“it’s true, I found out about it last night” Kourtney adds 

“Well I couldn’t be more happy to have you back for the summer … I gotta go back to work otherwise my boss is gonna kill me” Ash said gesturing towards the coffees she had left on the nearest table “but you should definitely stop by my house later so you can tell me about YAC and Denver, as soon as you and Kourt have catchup of course” 

“Yeah, sure I’d love that” Nini smiled 

“Okay I’ll see you around five then, we can also order take out if you wanna stay for dinner. I was going to have a lonely night in anyway” Ash said walking backwards as she was heading out 

“Perfect” Nini smiled 

“We’ll see you later Ash” Kourtney added waving at their friend that was already with a foot out of the door 

“So.. back to our conversation what were you saying?” Nini started 

“I honestly can’t remember it now, but as soon as I do I’ll tell you” Kourtney smiled

Nini only nodded. She remembered perfectly where their conversation was stopped, but she didn’t wanna push Kourt to talk about something that maybe she wasn’t comfortable with.  
If she was being honest, she didn’t know if she was ready to listen to it either. 

“Hey! I found a beauty shop in Denver that has some really cool face masks and of course I brought some for you, why don’t we go home and try them?” changing the subject Nini took the last simp of her smoothie and started collecting her things. 

“Sounds good to me” Kourt said standing up 

When Harry meets Sally was playing on Ash’s tv, the three girls laying on the couch, not giving it too much attention, focusing on the pictures of the spring musical on Kourtney’s phone

“I can’t believe Red was really playing cogsworth it’s the funniest thing ever” Nini said crying with laughter  
“Oh and this is nothing, wait until you see the video of him and Ricky performing be our guest” Ashlyn regrets saying that as soon as the words leave her mouth. The girl froze and so did Kourtney.

“I bet that must have been something” Nini laughed trying to lighten the mood. “I’m gonna go grab a soda, do you guys want something?” The girl added desperate to avoid tthe awkward situation 

“Yes, yes of course they’re in the fridge” 

As Nini was leaving the room the redhead turns to Kourtney whispering 

“Have you two talked about IT yet?” 

“I was going to but then I thought that she is probably going through soo much right now as it is and maybe it’s better if you know who tells her besides we don’t even know if they’ll see each other while she is here” 

Nini takes a deep breath opening the fridge as she searches for a drink, not even really focusing on her supposed task distracted by her thoughts and her friends whispering. 

She knew that something like that was about to happen the moment she landed in slc but that didn’t help her a bit. She didn’t want to made them feel like they couldn’t even pronounce his name in front of her. The town was small and they had mutual friends, most of which knew them since kindergarten. They needed to start living with this new reality without making it awkward, it wasn’t worth it make everyone uncomfortable over nothing.

They shouldn’t think Ricky still affected her that much, they’ve literally just said his name, it’s not that big of a deal besides it’s not like she hasn’t think of him since she left. 

Then again she just got back yesterday and their picture is hanging on her leaving room’s walls, both Kourtney and her mom brought up the fact that he wasn’t doing well and being back in salt lake city in general…it’s a lot at once and she would be lying if she said that it didn’t affect her at all. 

While she tries to put in order her thoughts and pull herself together she hears Ash’s front door open and laughters filling the Caswell house. It’s like all happens in slow-motion from there. 

Nini walks in the living as Gina and Ricky walk through the door and she is not really sure of when it happened, but the bottle of water she grabbed from the fridge is now on the floor and her eyes can’t seem to leave the head full of curls. 

Then she slowly takes the pair in, painfully noticing his arm wrapped around Gina’s shoulder and his face nuzzled in the crock of her neck probably tickling the girl since her head is thrown back as she giggles.

Nini doesn’t know if she wants them to notice her or not but the only thing she knows is that she wants to sink in the floor and disappear but of course that wasn’t gonna happen and she couldn’t go unnoticed for too long. 

“Nini!” Gina screams untungling herself from Ricky and running through the living room to hug the girl 

He stands there watching the scene playing in front of him. 

Ricky has never felt shock in his life. Sure there were occasions in which he thought what he felt was extremely close to shock, when his mom brought Tod to his school play or when is parents told him they were getting a divorce fro example, but this, seeing Nini Salazar-Roberts after five months, this is what shock must feel like for sure.

While the two girls broke the hug Ricky’s eyes seem unable to leave Nini. 

Her hair are shorter and she is somehow skinnier then when she left. She is wearing just a simple t-shirt and some jeans but still she looked beautiful. He slowly moves his eyes up her body finally meting her gaze over Gina’s shoulder and her eyes almost break him. 

They’re the same eyes he’s been looking at since kindergarten sometimes they were angry, sometimes sad, sometimes happy but most of the time loving. 

The look they are giving him now though almost breaks him. For the first time since he knows her, he can’t say what she’s thinking. 

In the girl’s mind things were a little different though, sure she noticed how he has gained some muscles and how he’s a little bit taller now but what was really affecting the girl was the way the couple had walked into the house, all too familiar she thinks bitterly. 

As the scene keeps replaying In her mind like an echo Nini forces herself to think about something to say knowing she had to save appearances and stop looking like an idiot, somehow. 

“You are back?” Gina asked before she could say anything 

“Yeah, it’s a little bit last minute, but I’m back for the summer.” Nini said looking away from the boy’s eyes and focusing on the curly haired girl in front of her. 

“So you’re staying for the summer?”

“Yes, at least until August” she smiles 

Nini then turns to look at the other two girls in the room an embarrassing silence falls between the group. 

“I should probably get going, my moms must be thinking I was kidnapped or something” she fakes a laugh before starting collecting her things 

“Oh but you just got there, you should stay we haven’t see you in so long” Gina insists, nudging Ricky’s arm 

“Yeah…you should stay” Ricky speaks for the first time, trying not to look her in the eyes. 

“I really think I shouldn’t” Nini says a little too harshly “I mean, I have to go back home and keep unpacking but hey, you got me for two whole months so I’ll make sure we’ll spend some time together” she says keeping her eyes firmly on Gina to save herself from an even more awkward situation.

She quickly says her goodbyes to Kourt and Ashlyn thanking the latest for the hospitality, then she turns to what at this point she assumes it’s a new couple and waves them goodbye before making a run for the door. 

“So Nini is back…I really thought she wouldn’t be back just for two months” Gina says as soon as the door closes behind the YAC’s student 

“Well she does have her family here and her moms probably missed her you know? They always had a strong bond it must have been hard for them this past months” Kourtney justifies her friend

“No, yeah i get that it wasn’t easy for me either staying away from my mom” Gina said a heat rising to her cheeks 

“I…I’ve left something in the car, I’ll go grab it quickly” Ricky says getting all the girls attention “I’ll be right back” he gives Gina’s hand a light squeeze before running out of the house. 

Nini finally relaxes feeling the chill air against her burning red face. Taking a deep breath she starts searching for the keys in her purse needing to get away from that house as soon as she can. 

“Why haven’t you told me you were coming back?” A deep voice calls from behind her making her jump.

She turns around to find Ricky standing there, his hands deep in his jeans’s front pockets 

“I told you, it was a last minute thing” she shrugs 

“You should have called, give a heads up, you know”

“Yes, but that would have defeated the concept of last minute thing, don’t you think?” Nini said getting a little annoyed 

“Still it’d have been nice to know” 

“Well, it’s not exactly like we’ve been speaking during this months”

“I know, it’s just I thought we would still told each other the important stuff.” 

“Apparently there are a lot of important stuff we don’t tell each other nowdays” 

She regrets saying that the second the words leave her mouth because she knows Ricky will wanna talk about it and she just wants to go home. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowns 

“You know what? Let’s just leave it, I really have to go home and…” she doesn’t look at him as she furiously searches for the keys. Nini doesn’t understand how it’s possible that this is taking so long since her purse couldn’t be smaller and it’s not like there are other places for them to be. 

“It’s this about Gina? Because if that’s what this all is about I swear…” he blurts quickly, almost speaking over her.

“Ricky, relax, who you’re with it’s none of my business” she interrupts him before he can go any further, finally feeling the key against the palm of her hand “it hasn’t been in a long time” she opens the car and is about to get in when he speaks again.

“I guess I’ll see you around then?” 

“Yeah, sure” and with that she leaves 

Ricky watches her car turning around the corner, and as she disappear he can’t help but think that she got her driver license and he wasn’t there. 

“Hey, everything okay? Have you found it?” Gina calls from the door 

“What?” He asks a little frightened 

“The thing that you were looking for” 

“Actually no, I must have left it at home. So, do you wanna go inside and watch a movie?” Ricky force a smile as he walks towards her 

“I thought you’d never ask” she jokes 

“Let’s go then” 

They enter the house, his head still spinning from the previous conversation.

Laying in bed that night Nini allows herself to finally open that Instagram page from which she had mute every story and post for the last five months.

As she scrolls through Ricky’s profile she notices that there aren’t a lot of pictures with Gina except for one. She was kissing his cheeks as he was smiling, one of his eyes closed probably because of the sun, then Nini notices a ramp behind them. 

The photo was taken at the skate park, the place were they had their first kiss when they were 14. 

The caption wasn’t too deep, it was a simple single line but it made her heart sting nonetheless  
“Thank you for cheering me up” to which Gina replied “Anytime”.

Nini tries to rationalize it. 

She knows she doesn’t have a say anymore in any aspects o Ricky’s life especially the romantic one, she is perfectly aware of that, still, she thinks justifying herself, looking at his profile doesn’t necessarily means she is intruding in his relationship, they’ve been best friends since she could remember and it’s totally normal for her to want to know how he’s been doing and what’s going on in his life. 

So she clicks to Gina’s profile holding her breath a little as she takes in all their pictures together when she finds the first one she looks at the date and a bitter laugh escapes her lips. Two weeks, two weeks after she left; so much for not having to worry about her. 

She asked him, she asked him a million times, if there was something going on with Gina after they kissed back in December but he swore that there was nothing to worry about that they were just friends. Turns out he clearly had that planned for a while. 

She has to stop herself before the anger and the sadness overtake her and make her do something stupid. The truth is that she left him. He was single and even if this thing is bothering her she will just have to deal because she has to respect how he chooses to move on. But that is easier said that done, everyone knows that especially if he took her in all the spot that were theirs not a long time ago. 

Lulling herself to sleep that night she promise herself that she wouldn’t let that throw her off and ruin her summer. She’ll act cool about it for as long as she’s gonna be in slc. The situation that happened that afternoon wont happen again. She owns it to Ricky and to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, if you've read till here thank you so much! 
> 
> Things are getting interesting, Ricky is with Gina now and Nini decided to respect that and enjoy her summer but will she be able to do it? How will Ricky handle seeing her back? Will it affect his current relationship? and last but not least what happened between them before Nini left for Denver? How bad was it that she still feels guilty about it? 
> 
> I don't want to spoil too much but I wanted to say that if you guys love Gina don't worry because I love her too and I got you, I won't do her dirty in this fic and she'll have an happy ending .
> 
> Okay I'll leave now, I really hope you've enjoyed and thank you again for reading this mess, if you want leave a comment, I'll see you in the next chapter


End file.
